


Guide Me to Thee

by ashtin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Finger Sucking, Groping, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing, There's nothing satisfying about this fic, Touching, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: “You know how Minho is.” Chan said with an enigmatic grin as he pulled a silky piece of cloth from the drawer of his bedside table. “He likes to play games first.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 61





	Guide Me to Thee

**Author's Note:**

> based on and inspired by the body part/member guessing game the boys played during a news ade segment during I am YOU era! none of these three even played together, but I liked the combination, and having one of them blindfolded. *shrugs* enjoy!
> 
> note: the italicized parts are happening in the present and the rest is actually a flashback!

_ Minho knew that the younger boy would be able to guess correctly the moment he got a whiff of Chan’s cologne, but that didn’t mean Minho couldn’t have fun with the little game. _

🔥🔥🔥

_ Hyunjin could say that he  _ almost  _ saw it coming. _

_ Of course, he was the first one picked to play victim to this bizarre and borderline kinky game. It only seemed right as the renowned ‘scaredy cat’ of the group. _

“You know how Minho is.” Chan said with an enigmatic grin as he pulled a silky piece of cloth from the drawer of his bedside table. “He likes to play games first.”

_ Hyunjin was to be blindfolded with a silly looking sleep mask that he guessed was supposed to look like a character from a popular cartoon show. _

“Let me know if it’s tied too tight, Jinnie…” Minho’s voice sounded an octave lower at the very least. It was a stark contrast to his hyung’s usual higher-pitched nagging voice, and Hyunjin couldn’t deny the fact that it was definitely turning him on.

_ He focused more on what he could hear now that his sight had been taken from him. He was able to catch whispers from either side of him, but he found it frustrating, not being able to differentiate his hyungs’ whispers from the staff’s. He could make out Minho’s voice a couple of times, but it was only enough to figure out that he was coming closer to Hyunjin. _

_ “Hyung, I already know you’re coming up to me!” Hyunjin admitted with a wide grin. _

_ “Of course,” Minho’s voice came from right in front of him now. “Someone has to guide your hand, silly.” He said in a tone that _

_ “O-Oh. Right. Of course.” Hyunjin stuttered as his smile fell away. Minho’s hand was soft and cool to the touch as it smoothed over the top of Hyunjin’s own hand. _

🔥🔥🔥

Minho stood back and let out a satisfied hum at the sight before him.

He lowered himself so that he was sitting across from Hyunjin on the same edge of the bed and smiled down at Chan. Their leader was lying in a relaxed position next to them, more toward the middle of the bed. He cradled his head by folding his arms behind him, knowing that Minho would more than appreciate the natural flex of his biceps. Chan’s shirt had been removed at some point - Minho wondered if he’d removed it before or after blindfolding Hyunjin - and Minho’s mouth positively watered at the sight of Chan’s defined abs as they rose and fell in time with his slow breaths.

Minho tapped on Chan’s thigh with his right hand and gestured for him to remove his jeans before they were to go any further, and turned back to Hyunjin. The younger boy sat there obediently - for once in his life - waiting silently for what was to come. Minho let his eyes roam over the boy and internally grumbled to himself, annoyed that he hadn’t made the suggestion for Hyunjin to strip earlier on.

With a plan in mind, Minho leaned toward Hyunjin and gently took hold of his chin to turn his head so that Hyunjin was now facing him.

Minho stared at Hyunjin’s pretty pink lips for a few seconds before he closed the small space between them and kissed him once, just briefly, on the corner of his mouth.

A smile found its way to Minho’s own lips when Hyunjin gasped, but he didn’t stop there. From the peck on his lips Minho moved down the line of the younger’s impeccable jawline, pressing feather light kisses along the way until he reached Hyunjin’s neck. He let his mouth explore for just a moment until one particular spot had Hyunjin moaning an almost inaudible “..h-hyung.” The vibration of his voice against Minho’s lips had the older smirking before he began to mark the younger on the newly discovered sweet spot.

His hands roamed from the tops of Hyunjin’s shoulders down to his - annoyingly - covered chest, one pausing to lightly rub his thumb over the bump of Hyunjin’s right nipple, faintly registering the growing hardness of it as he did so. He slid his other hand down the expanse of Hyunjin’s torso, tracing lazy patterns with the tips of his fingers as he went.

Hyunjin’s even breaths turned shallow as the elder’s hand traveled further south, his growing anticipation quickly turning from a want to a need when Minho’s wandering hand ghosted over his clothed erection. He didn’t stop there, and Hyunjin found himself thanking all the gods out there until the same delicate hand closed rather tightly over the top of his thigh.

It was all beginning to be too much; the lips, and at times, teeth, attached to his neck - that would surely leave bruises on bruises, - Minho’s other hand now moved on to his left nipple through the too-rough cotton fabric of his t-shirt, and there was the oh-so-conveniently-placed hand on his thigh, and-  _ oh. _

The moan that escaped from his mouth echoed far too loud for his liking as everything came to a halt.

Minho pulled away from him the second the noise left his lips and took in the sight of his wrecked younger member. This would always be his favorite part of his games. He liked being able to admire his handiwork: the reddening mark on Hyunjin’s neck, the slow drops of sweat that rolled down one of his temples until they disappeared under the cloth of the blindfold, a glimpse of taut abs from where Hyunjin’s shirt rode up a bit, knuckles gone white with how tightly he held onto the bed sheets, and small, breathless pants that fell from his lips… All of it had Minho wanting - craving - more.

He faintly remembered having a plan behind all of this, and he was reminded of it the moment the bit of shirt that had ridden up fell back down on its own.

Minho leaned toward Hyunjin once more and placed a hand on the same thigh from before.

“This,” Minho breathed against Hyunjin’s cheek as he tapped his fingers along the hem of the offending garment, “needs to go.” He finished in a whisper before finally,  _ finally  _ claiming the younger’s lips with his own.

Hyunjin moaned into Minho’s mouth and the latter wasted no time in deepening their kiss, but it didn’t deter him from the task at hand. He kept his hand on Hyunjin’s thigh for support from the way he was still leaning toward the other and used his other hand to guide Hyunjin’s hand to the hem of his t-shirt. Hyunjin’s other hand remained fisted in the sheets as he remembered the one rule that was emphasized countless times before this all began, but soon enough Minho was gently prying his fingers away from the sheets and guiding them to his shirt as well.

Hyunjin’s head spun a thousand different directions as he scrambled to discard the shirt, but Minho’s lips demanded every ounce of his attention. His hands fumbled a few times before he could get a good grip on the material, but once his hands found purchase he instantly brought the shirt up between himself and the man whose mouth was setting him on fire with each push and pull of his lips.

Just as Hyunjin began to feel like he had caught up to Minho’s intensity the older boy slipped his tongue into his mouth and lazily licked around. Tongue met tongue, and Minho would deny it all the way to his grave, but Hyunjin could swear that he heard the faintest moan come from the back of his hyung’s throat.

Determined to hear it again, louder, Hyunjin closed his lips around Minho’s tongue and sucked hard on it.

A sharp inhale through the older male’s nose came as a boost of confidence to Hyunjin and he rolled with it; sucking on Minho’s tongue again before attempting to dominate the kiss himself.

Minho slipped his grasp on Hyunjin’s thigh just that much higher before squeezing it hard enough to leave fingerprints on Hyunjin’s skin as he pulled the other’s bottom lip between his teeth, provoking a long drawn out whine from him.

“I wouldn’t try that again if I were you.” Minho growled lowly in warning.

His lips turned up into a smirk at the shuddering reactions he received from both Chan and Hyunjin. With a glance toward the oldest member, Minho could tell just how much all of this was already affecting him, and Minho loved every bit of it.

Chan watched the exchange from his relaxed position with hooded eyes. Though, if one looked closely enough, he was far from his usual composed self. His arms were not so naturally flexed anymore, the white on his knuckles was a telltale sign of great restraint, his once even breaths now shallow, causing an uncomfortable tightness to settle in his lower abdomen. And finally, the thick outline of his length straining against the last piece of fabric he wore was the most telling sign of them all… Oh, what he would give to touch himself, or even so much as adjust himself to relieve some of the tension.

But he knew just as well as the others. He knew how… demanding Minho could be when it came to his games, and Chan was not about to break the one rule he’d come accustomed to: no touching unless instructed otherwise.

He thought about how different this side of Minho was.

The Minho he shared with the other members was nothing like the Minho he got to keep to himself when no one else was home. Chan had been so used to being the one to take charge, the one to initiate touches, the one who fucked the lean dancer into the mattress until the other was begging for release.

Yes, Chan had been very reluctant when Minho randomly proposed the idea to him. Now, of course, he felt foolish for ever doubting the younger male when he promised Chan that he’d love every second of it.

“Hyung…” Hyunjin pleaded in a whisper.

“Shh. I’m going to guide your hand.” Minho all but purred in Hyunjin’s ear before delicately lifting one of the younger’s hands with his own. “Chan is going to lay very still and quiet for you…”

Chan.

_ Chan. _

_ Hyunjin smiled to himself mischievously; this would be a piece of cake! Minho had already given himself away with his voice, but also disqualified himself as a choice since he would be doing the leading of touches. Not even a moment after the older dancer had approached him Hyunjin heard a second set of soft footsteps, and then the unforgettable scent that was very easily distinguishable as Chan’s cologne. _

🔥🔥🔥

How could Hyunjin have forgotten all about the person that got him into this… well, whatever this was.

He could blame it on the lack of eyesight, of course. But now that he was very much aware of the man lying next to where he was sitting, he wanted to use his remaining senses. He wanted to touch him‒ no. Minho wouldn’t allow it unless by his own hand.

Frustrated, the younger inhaled through his nose, slow and deep.

He would have blinked in surprise if he could when the heavy scent of lavender - and something a bit warmer, darker? - filled his nostrils. It was strong, intoxicating, and nearly dizzying, but the smell on its own was able to calm whatever was left of his previous frustration. Hyunjin found himself taking in a couple more breaths in an attempt to clear his head, the overwhelming scent claiming all of his attention‒

“Hyunjin?” Minho’s voice rang out, clearing his thoughts. The younger was, once again, hyper aware of the hand attached to his thigh and the one that held his own hand in the air.

Had Minho asked a question?

“Y-Yes?”

“I asked if you were ready. Channie doesn’t look like he can wait for you much longer.”

Smiling. He could  _ hear  _ the smile in Minho’s voice and Hyunjin could tell how much the other was going to enjoy this by the sound of it. And  _ fuck,  _ so was he.

Hyunjin tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly nodded in the direction Minho’s voice had come from.

Minho instantly began to move Hyunjin’s hand and the younger’s heart rate hastened for every second their hands remained in the air.

Simultaneous gasps spilled from Chan and Hyunjin’s mouths the moment skin met skin and Hyunjin furiously began wracking his brain to figure out just  _ where  _ he was touching. His mind reeled in thoughts of the possible places his hands  _ could  _ be roaming and places they  _ wanted  _ to touch on their own without Minho’s help and guidance.

Minho kept his hand moving, not letting his fingertips stay still on the leader’s body for more than two seconds at a time, which made it near impossible for the younger to figure out where he’d touched so far. His hand was continuously lifted and placed in different spots, the motion becoming annoyingly familiar to Hyunjin after what felt like the tenth time over.

_ Oh. _

“Hyung…!” Hyunjin’s frustrated groan echoed in his own ears, the room having been dead silent until then, save for the labored breaths that still fell from both his and Chan’s lips. But Hyunjin couldn’t take it anymore! This hyung was toying with him, testing him, seeing how far he could push him until he cracked.

Another one of his  _ games,  _ the younger dancer assumed.

“Hmm, didn’t take long for you to catch on at all… Poor Binnie sat there and let me do that for several minutes before he caught on. Obedient, that one.” Hyunjin was so focused on Minho’s words that he barely registered the hand on his thigh slowly slipping away until it was no longer touching him at all. “Your fuse seems to run a bit shorter than his, but I’m sure that will make things all the more..  _ exciting.” _

Hyunjin heard a gasp that matched Chan’s from earlier, which gave him an idea of what Minho had done with the hand that previously rested on his thigh.

“I think he’s ready now, Channie. Don’t you think so?” There was that damn smile in his voice, again.

Chan remained silent, but Hyunjin assumed that he must have answered well enough when Minho began to move his hand once again.

The first area of skin he touched down on was smooth, slightly damp from sweat, and curved outward as his hand moved along‒ shoulder. Hyunjin’s mind registered the body part as Chan’s shoulder, but his hand was only allowed to linger long enough for him to want to rip off the damned silk that covered his eyes and explore his hyung’s body on his own terms.

But he wouldn’t. For as much as it frustrated him, this was without a doubt the  _ hottest  _ thing he’d ever experienced, and they were just getting started.

Hyunjin’s hand met skin once more, but Minho was a bit more generous this time.

First, he let Hyunjin’s fingertips ghost over Chan’s skin for a moment, but it was enough for Hyunjin to feel the goosebumps that covered the area he touched. Minho flattened the younger’s palm against the plane of skin and lazily drug it downward. This area of skin had ridges‒ abs, that tensed and relaxed over and over again as Chan fought to keep his breathing and desire under control.

Hyunjin figured that the other was doing a pretty good job of it, too, until his hand smoothed over flat skin and then a trail of faint hairs. Minho stopped his hand once the edge of his palm brushed against the waistband of Chan’s underwear and Hyunjin held his breath in anticipation of what he was going to have him do next.

Minho pushed the heel of Hyunjin’s hand down and a mix of whimpering and moaning filled the room as Minho had him repeating the motion a couple more times along Chan’s waistband.

Hyunjin felt particularly sorry for Chan after that. He knew how close they’d been to the area that yearned for attention the most, but all he’d done was tease him.

_ Damn you, Minho…  _ he thought to himself. The older dancer was going to be sorry for all the teasing he put both of them through. Hyunjin planned to make sure of that.

They moved onto what Hyunjin could only assume was Chan’s face.

He caressed the older male’s cheek - which was damp and hot with sweat and blush - as gently as Minho would allow, but took advantage of having free reign over his thumb, letting it smooth over where he guessed Chan’s lips would be. They parted naturally when Hyunjin gently pulled at Chan’s bottom lip and the younger felt a wave of boldness wash over him. He acted on it without thought and maneuvered his fore and middle fingers so that they slipped into Chan’s mouth.

Minho’s lips turned up at the questioning eyes Chan was making at him due to Hyunjin’s bold move. He nodded in approval at the unspoken request for permission and watched with hungry eyes as Chan closed his lips around Hyunjin’s fingers and began to suck on them.

“Seems like Jinnie is really enjoying this,” Minho purred.

He caressed Hyunjin’s face with the same gentleness as when he held the younger’s hand over Chan’s face. “I think he would really,  _ really  _ love it if you were doing the same to his cock. Don’t you think so, Chan?”

Hyunjin bit down hard on his lip to keep from letting any noises escape them, but Chan moaning around his fingers at the images their minds were conjuring due to Minho’s suggestion had the younger throwing his head back, but  _ of course,  _ Minho didn’t stop there.

“How would you like it if both of us pleasured you, Hyunjin?” Hyunjin thought he might draw blood with how hard he bit down that time in order to keep himself quiet, but it was nearly impossible to swallow down every single whimper and moan that clawed its way from his throat. He didn’t know how long this game was going to last, but he wasn’t ready to give in. Thoughts of ‘what if’ kept him motivated, if anything. The way Minho was saying these things made him think there was a possibility of some kind of reward if he played the game well enough.

“Do you want both of our mouths on you like that? Hmm?” Minho asked again and Hyunjin nodded his head vigorously.  _ God,  _ just the mere thought of both of them‒

“Or would you rather fuck one of us?”

Hyunjin’s mouth hung open with silent screams as a full-body shudder wracked his frame and his hips bucked up involuntarily.

“Ah, so you want to fuck your hyungs…” Minho trailed off. The very thought of being fucked by Hyunjin was sending his mind into overdrive and causing his dick to twitch in anticipation.

The game was over.

_ “Oh! I know… It’s Channie-hyung!” Hyunjin smiled brightly as he confidently gave his answer. _

_ “Oh? What part, what part?!” _

_ “His neck- no, his Adam’s apple.” _

_ Damn, Minho. Hyunjin thought to himself. He’d felt the way Chan flinched under his fingers when Minho applied pressure to the right spot on his neck. It was the very same spot Hyunjin had marked just a few nights prior. _

_ “Whoa!” Impressed exclamations filled the small studio they were filming in and Hyunjin felt a sense of cheated accomplishment as he stripped the silly sleeping mask away from his eyes. _

🔥🔥🔥

_ He hoped to God that he would not have to stand up for the remainder of the shooting when memories from that night replayed in his head like a movie. Though, it may as well have been considered a porno with how things turned out after Minho removed his blindfold. He and Chan had been relentless to the main dancer; paying him back for all of the teasing and then some. _

_ Hyunjin found his pants growing extra tight at the memory of Minho letting both him and Chan take him together and suddenly felt the need to distract himself with the food that had been offered to him as a reward for guessing the member and body part correctly. _

_ Hyunjin looked to both of his hyungs multiple times after the game had finished. He wondered if they were affected by the memory as much as he was, but neither of them showed signs of even remembering it. _

_ He also wondered how many times the two had done such things in the past, and with which members… Had they all done things like that before? And how come he was only just now being included? _

_ He would get answers… later. He would make sure he took part in whatever this was from now one, and maybe come up with a few new games of his own. _

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @changlixxed/@lovelyjjix  
> cc: /changlixxed or /lovelyjjix


End file.
